steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стивен Кварц Юнивёрс/Галерея/Прочее
Скриншоты Пилотный эпизод Pilot 005.png Pilot 006.png Pilot 007.png Pilot 011.png Pilot 012.png Pilot 013.png Pilot 015.png Pilot 016.png Pilot 017.png Pilot 019.png Pilot 020.png Pilot 021.png Pilot 022.png Pilot 023.png Pilot 024.png Pilot 025.png Pilot 026.png Pilot 027.png Pilot 028.png Pilot 029.png Pilot 030.png Pilot 031.png Pilot 032.png Pilot 034.png Pilot 038.png Pilot 039.png Pilot 041.png Pilot 042.png Pilot 043.png Pilot 044.png Pilot 045.png Pilot 046.png Pilot 047.png Pilot 048.png Pilot 049.png Pilot 050.png Pilot 051.png Pilot 052.png Pilot 054.png Pilot 055.png Pilot 056.png Pilot 057.png Pilot 058.png Pilot 059.png Pilot 061.png Pilot 064.png Pilot 065.png Pilot 066.png Pilot 078.png Pilot 082.png Pilot 086.png Pilot 087.png Pilot 088.png Pilot 089.png Pilot 093.png Pilot 094.png Pilot 095.png Pilot 096.png Pilot 099.png Pilot 100.png Pilot 102.png Pilot 103.png Pilot 104.png Pilot 105.png Pilot 106.png Pilot 107.png Pilot 108.png Pilot 109.png Pilot 111.png Pilot 113.png Pilot 114.png Pilot 115.png Pilot 119.png Pilot 120.png Pilot 121.png Pilot 122.png Pilot 123.png Pilot 124.png Pilot 125.png Pilot 126.png Pilot 127.png Pilot 128.png Pilot 129.png Pilot 130.png Pilot 132.png Pilot 133.png Опенинг First Intro (03).png First Intro (04).png First Intro (05).png First Intro (06).png First Intro (07).png First Intro (08).png First Intro (09).png First Intro (10).png First Intro (12).png First Intro (13).png First Intro (14).png First Intro (15).png First Intro (16).png First Intro (17).png First Intro (18).png First Intro (21).png First Intro (22).png First Intro (23).png First Intro (24).png First Intro (32).png First Intro (33).png First Intro (34).png We Are The Crystal Gems (160).png We Are The Crystal Gems (161).png We Are The Crystal Gems (163).png We Are The Crystal Gems (164).png We Are The Crystal Gems (165).png We Are The Crystal Gems (166).png We Are The Crystal Gems (174).png We Are The Crystal Gems (175).png We Are The Crystal Gems (179).png We Are The Crystal Gems (180).png We Are The Crystal Gems (183).png We Are The Crystal Gems (184).png We Are The Crystal Gems (185).png We Are The Crystal Gems (186).png We Are The Crystal Gems (187).png We Are The Crystal Gems (188).png We Are The Crystal Gems (189).png We Are The Crystal Gems (002).png We Are The Crystal Gems (003).png We Are The Crystal Gems (004).png We Are The Crystal Gems (006).png We Are The Crystal Gems (007).png We Are The Crystal Gems (008).png We Are The Crystal Gems (009).png We Are The Crystal Gems (010).png We Are The Crystal Gems (011).png We Are The Crystal Gems (012).png We Are The Crystal Gems (013).png We Are The Crystal Gems (014).png We Are The Crystal Gems (015).png We Are The Crystal Gems (016).png We Are The Crystal Gems (017).png We Are The Crystal Gems (018).png We Are The Crystal Gems (019).png We Are The Crystal Gems (020).png We Are The Crystal Gems (021).png We Are The Crystal Gems (024).png We Are The Crystal Gems (025).png We Are The Crystal Gems (026).png We Are The Crystal Gems (027).png We Are The Crystal Gems (028).png We Are The Crystal Gems (029).png We Are The Crystal Gems (030).png We Are The Crystal Gems (037).png We Are The Crystal Gems (038).png We Are The Crystal Gems (039).png We Are The Crystal Gems (040).png We Are The Crystal Gems (041).png We Are The Crystal Gems (042).png We Are The Crystal Gems (043).png We Are The Crystal Gems (044).png We Are The Crystal Gems (045).png We Are The Crystal Gems (046).png We Are The Crystal Gems (047).png We Are The Crystal Gems (048).png We Are The Crystal Gems (049).png We Are The Crystal Gems (050).png We Are The Crystal Gems (054).png We Are The Crystal Gems (055).png We Are The Crystal Gems (056).png We Are The Crystal Gems (057).png We Are The Crystal Gems (058).png We Are The Crystal Gems (059).png We Are The Crystal Gems (060).png We Are The Crystal Gems (061).png We Are The Crystal Gems (062).png We Are The Crystal Gems (069).png We Are The Crystal Gems (070).png We Are The Crystal Gems (071).png We Are The Crystal Gems (072).png We Are The Crystal Gems (077).png We Are The Crystal Gems (078).png We Are The Crystal Gems (081).png We Are The Crystal Gems (082).png We Are The Crystal Gems (083).png We Are The Crystal Gems (084).png We Are The Crystal Gems (086).png We Are The Crystal Gems (087).png We Are The Crystal Gems (094).png We Are The Crystal Gems (095).png We Are The Crystal Gems (096).png We Are The Crystal Gems (097).png We Are The Crystal Gems (098).png We Are The Crystal Gems (099).png We Are The Crystal Gems (100).png We Are The Crystal Gems (101).png We Are The Crystal Gems (102).png We Are The Crystal Gems (103).png We Are The Crystal Gems (114).png We Are The Crystal Gems (115).png We Are The Crystal Gems (116).png We Are The Crystal Gems (117).png We Are The Crystal Gems (118).png We Are The Crystal Gems (119).png We Are The Crystal Gems (120).png We Are The Crystal Gems (121).png We Are The Crystal Gems (122).png We Are The Crystal Gems (125).png We Are The Crystal Gems (126).png We Are The Crystal Gems (127).png We Are The Crystal Gems (128).png We Are The Crystal Gems (129).png We Are The Crystal Gems (130).png We Are The Crystal Gems (131).png We Are The Crystal Gems (148).png We Are The Crystal Gems (149).png We Are The Crystal Gems (150).png We Are The Crystal Gems (151).png We Are The Crystal Gems (152).png We Are The Crystal Gems (153).png We Are The Crystal Gems (154).png We Are The Crystal Gems (155).png We Are The Crystal Gems (156).png We Are The Crystal Gems (157).png «Lion Loves To Fit In A Box» Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 000.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 022.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 023.png «What Are Gems?» What Are Gems 0071.png What Are Gems 0072.png What Are Gems 0073.png What Are Gems 0074.png What Are Gems 0079.png What Are Gems 0080.png What Are Gems 0082.png «How Are Gems Made?» HowAreGemsMade_012.png HowAreGemsMade_013.png HowAreGemsMade_015.png HowAreGemsMade_022.png «Unboxing» UnboxingSpecial_000.png Novelty_Backpack_1.png Novelty_Backpack_2.png Novelty_Backpack_3.png Novelty_Backpack_4.png UnboxingSpecial_001.png Novelty_Backpack_5.png Novelity_Backpack_6.png UnboxingSpecial_002.png Novelity_Backpack_7.png Novelty_Backpack_8.png UnboxingSpecial_003.png Novelty_Backpack_10.png Novelty_Backpack_15.png Novelty_Backpack_17.png UnboxingSpecial_007.png Novelty_Backpack_26.png UnboxingSpecial_012.png Novelty_Backpack_27.png UnboxingSpecial_013.png Novelty_Backpack_28.png Novelty_Backpack_29.png UnboxingSpecial_014.png Novelty_Backpack_30.png Novelty_Backpack_31.png UnboxingSpecial_015.png UnboxingSpecial_016.png Novelty_Backpack_33.png UnboxingSpecial_017.png Novelty_Backpack_35.png Novelty_Backpack_36.png Novelty_Backpack_37.png UnboxingSpecial_018.png Novelty_Backpack_38.png «Fusion» Tcgf09.png TCG_Fusion_008.png «Cooking with Lion» Cooking with Lion 004.png Cooking with Lion 005.png Cooking with Lion 006.png Cooking with Lion 007.png Cooking with Lion 008.png Cooking with Lion 010.png Cooking with Lion 011.png Cooking with Lion 012.png Cooking with Lion 013.png Cooking with Lion 014.png Cooking with Lion 015.png Cooking with Lion 016.png Cooking with Lion 017.png Cooking with Lion 018.png Cooking with Lion 019.png Cooking with Lion 020.png Cooking with Lion 021.png Cooking with Lion 022.png Cooking with Lion 023.png Cooking with Lion 024.png Cooking with Lion 025.png Cooking with Lion 026.png Cooking with Lion 027.png Cooking with Lion 029.png Cooking with Lion 030.png Cooking with Lion 032.png Cooking with Lion 033.png Cooking with Lion 034.png Cooking with Lion 037.png Cooking with Lion 038.png Cooking with Lion 039.png Cooking with Lion 040.png Cooking with Lion 041.png Cooking with Lion 042.png Cooking with Lion 043.png Cooking with Lion 044.png Cooking with Lion 045.png Cooking with Lion 046.png Cooking with Lion 047.png Cooking with Lion 048.png Cooking with Lion 049.png Cooking with Lion 050.png Cooking with Lion 051.png Cooking with Lion 053.png Cooking with Lion 054.png Cooking with Lion 055.png Cooking with Lion 056.png Cooking with Lion 057.png Cooking with Lion 058.png Cooking with Lion 059.png Cooking with Lion 060.png Cooking with Lion 068.png Cooking with Lion 070.png «Gem Karaoke» Gem Karaoke 000.png Gem Karaoke 001.png Gem Karaoke 002.png Gem Karaoke 003.png Gem Karaoke 004.png Gem Karaoke 005.png Gem Karaoke 006.png Gem Karaoke 007.png Gem Karaoke 008.png Gem Karaoke 009.png Gem Karaoke 010.png Gem Karaoke 011.png Gem Karaoke 012.png Gem Karaoke 013.png Gem Karaoke 014.png Gem Karaoke 015.png Gem Karaoke 016.png Gem Karaoke 017.png Gem Karaoke 018.png Gem Karaoke 025.png Gem Karaoke 026.png Gem Karaoke 030.png Gem Karaoke 031.png Gem Karaoke 032.png Gem Karaoke 033.png Gem Karaoke 034.png Gem Karaoke 035.png Gem Karaoke 036.png Gem Karaoke 037.png Gem Karaoke 038.png «Steven Reacts» Steven Reacts 002.png Steven Reacts 003.png Steven Reacts 004.png Steven Reacts 005.png Steven Reacts 006.png Steven Reacts 007.png Steven Reacts 008.png Steven Reacts 009.png Steven Reacts 010.png Steven Reacts 011.png Steven Reacts 012.png Steven Reacts 013.png Steven Reacts 014.png Steven Reacts 015.png Steven Reacts 016.png Steven Reacts 017.png Steven Reacts 018.png Steven Reacts 019.png Steven Reacts 020.png Steven Reacts 021.png Steven Reacts 022.png Steven Reacts 023.png Steven Reacts 024.png Steven Reacts 025.png Steven Reacts 026.png Steven Reacts 027.png Steven Reacts 028.png Steven Reacts 029.png Steven Reacts 030.png Steven Reacts 031.png Steven Reacts 032.png Steven Reacts 033.png Steven Reacts 034.png Steven Reacts 035.png Steven Reacts 036.png Steven Reacts 037.png Steven Reacts 038.png Steven Reacts 039.png Steven Reacts 040.png Steven Reacts 041.png Steven Reacts 042.png Steven Reacts 043.png Steven Reacts 044.png Steven Reacts 045.png Steven Reacts 046.png Steven Reacts 047.png Steven Reacts 048.png Steven Reacts 049.png Steven Reacts 050.png Steven Reacts 051.png Steven Reacts 052.png Steven Reacts 053.png Steven Reacts 054.png Steven Reacts 055.png Steven Reacts 056.png Steven Reacts 057.png Steven Reacts 058.png Steven Reacts 059.png Steven Reacts 060.png Steven Reacts 061.png Steven Reacts 062.png Steven Reacts 063.png Steven Reacts 064.png Steven Reacts 065.png Steven Reacts 066.png Steven Reacts 067.png Steven Reacts 068.png «Cooking with Lion» Cooking with Lion 004.png Cooking with Lion 005.png Cooking with Lion 006.png Cooking with Lion 007.png Cooking with Lion 008.png Cooking with Lion 010.png Cooking with Lion 011.png Cooking with Lion 012.png Cooking with Lion 013.png Cooking with Lion 014.png Cooking with Lion 015.png Cooking with Lion 016.png Cooking with Lion 017.png Cooking with Lion 018.png Cooking with Lion 019.png Cooking with Lion 020.png Cooking with Lion 025.png Cooking with Lion 026.png Cooking with Lion 027.png Cooking with Lion 033.png Cooking with Lion 037.png Cooking with Lion 038.png Cooking with Lion 039.png Cooking with Lion 040.png Cooking with Lion 041.png Cooking with Lion 048.png Cooking with Lion 049.png Cooking with Lion 054.png Cooking with Lion 055.png Cooking with Lion 056.png Cooking with Lion 057.png Cooking with Lion 058.png Cooking with Lion 068.png «Video Chat» Video Chat 001.png Video Chat 002.png Video Chat 003.png Video Chat 004.png Video Chat 005.png Video Chat 006.png Video Chat 007.png Video Chat 008.png Video Chat 009.png Video Chat 010.png Video Chat 011.png Video Chat 012.png Video Chat 013.png Video Chat 014.png Video Chat 015.png Video Chat 016.png Video Chat 017.png Video Chat 018.png Video Chat 019.png Video Chat 020.png Video Chat 021.png Video Chat 022.png Video Chat 023.png Video Chat 024.png Video Chat 025.png Video Chat 026.png Video Chat 027.png Video Chat 028.png Video Chat 029.png Video Chat 030.png Video Chat 031.png Video Chat 032.png Video Chat 033.png Video Chat 034.png Video Chat 035.png Video Chat 036.png Video Chat 037.png Video Chat 038.png Video Chat 039.png Video Chat 040.png Video Chat 041.png Video Chat 042.png Video Chat 043.png Video Chat 048.png Video Chat 049.png Video Chat 050.png Video Chat 051.png Video Chat 052.png Video Chat 053.png Video Chat 054.png Video Chat 055.png Video Chat 056.png Video Chat 057.png Video Chat 058.png «Steven's Song Time» Steven Song Time 1.png Steven Song Time 3.png Steven Song Time 4.png Steven Song Time 5.png Steven Song Time 6.png Steven Song Time 7.png Steven Song Time 8.png Steven Song Time 9.png Steven Song Time 10.png Steven Song Time 11.png Steven Song Time 12.png Steven Song Time 13.png Steven Song Time 14.png Steven Song Time 15.png Steven Song Time 16.png Steven Song Time 17.png Steven Song Time 18.png Steven Song Time 19.png Steven Song Time 20.png Steven Song Time 21.png Steven Song Time 22.png Steven Song Time 23.png Steven Song Time 24.png Steven Song Time 25.png Steven Song Time 26.png Steven Song Time 27.png Steven Song Time 28.png Steven Song Time 29.png Steven Song Time 30.png Steven Song Time 31.png Steven Song Time 32.png Steven Song Time 33.png Steven Song Time 34.png Steven Song Time 35.png Steven Song Time 36.png Steven Song Time 37.png Steven Song Time 38.png Steven Song Time 39.png Steven Song Time 40.png Steven Song Time 41.png Steven Song Time 42.png Steven Song Time 43.png Steven Song Time 44.png Steven Song Time 45.png Steven Song Time 46.png Steven Song Time 47.png Steven Song Time 48.png Steven Song Time 49.png Steven Song Time 50.png Steven Song Time 51.png Steven Song Time 52.png Опенинг «Steven Universe Future» SUF Opening 2.png SUF Opening 3.png SUF Opening 5.png SUF Opening 6.png SUF Opening 7.png SUF Opening 9.png SUF Opening 10.png SUF Opening 11.png SUF Opening 12.png SUF Opening 13.png SUF Opening 14.png SUF Opening 16.png SUF Opening 18.png SUF Opening 19.png Спасти Свет Save the Light.png|Промо-арт к игре Анимации tumblr_muu3l0NOGA1rdlnrpo4_500.gif Steven_Universe-_Run_along.gif CG running along the beach.gif Steven Universe opening 2 title.gif Gem Glow Steven 01.gif Stevenuniverse1.gif Laser Light Canon Steven 01.gif Tumblr nm3alf1hBP1u9ru6ro1 1280.gif Waffles.gif Syrup.gif Bigger Together Breakfast.gif tumblr_inline_n9a3xwiTG51ssfkce.gif 400.gif Confused.gif Can Pearl Shapeshift.gif Amethyst Shapeshifting 2.gif Amethyst shapeshifting.gif catfingers-a.gif Bubble appears.gif Steven_giving_Connie_bracelet.gif Friendship.gif Steven_and_Connie_Bubble_Buddies.gif Funky_Flow.gif Steven_singing.gif Butterflies_returning.gif Garnet_waving_butterflies_away.gif You couldn't afford it.gif Imitating garnet.gif Imitating Pearl.gif Garnet falling.gif Fighting back.gif Like Lion Like Owner.gif Featured Article.gif Amethyst_got_this.gif Amethyst_swallowing_rock.gif Garnet_playing_MBM.gif Garnet_Obsessed.gif Garnet_Obsessed_2.gif Garnet_resetting_game.gif Garnet_punching_away_dummy.gif Steven_asking_Opal.gif Opal_Giant_Woman.gif GIF - Opal.gif Tumblr n1w44aCYfe1tup5keo1 500.gif Steven high five.gif Weird_mom.gif Steven_angry.gif Beauty_in_everything.gif First high five.gif Lionwhy.gif Lion 09.gif Lion 07.gif Gif6.gif Pearl Regeneration.gif Holo PEARL.gif Rose's Room (episode).gif tumblr_inline_nq56jqY1tpivvu_500.gif tumblr_nlgci1tau3obo1_500.gif An Indirect Kiss Animation Connie Nearly Kiss.gif Steven roses.gif Steven wishing to meet Rose.gif Everyone else does.gif Steven doesn't know.gif Rose reaching down.gif E6f32f89eddcab1065429dfd795b73ab.gif Steven with Rose's shield.gif Ocean Gem Animation Lapis Expression.gif Steven_and_Greg_Hug.gif Steven confronting Pearl (Space Race).gif Secret Team Animation Gem Shards.gif Bubble breaking.gif Outta here.gif Amethyst telling Garnet.gif What's she doing.gif Amethyst crazy.gif Tumblr ne44p6I4vd1u1e188o1 500.gif Warp Trio vs their dinner (Island Adventure).gif Connieexcited.gif We'redoingthisforsteven!.gif Steven blink.gif Steven the Star Cookie (Lion 3 STV).gif Lion stare.gif Lion loves steven.gif Steven chasing Lion and Pearl away.gif Crystal gem too.gif What you saw.gif Her name is Peridot.gif Alone Together Fusion Practice.gif Tumblr nn0tjhvq9M1s71ivzo5 1280.gif Tumblr nn0tjhvq9M1s71ivzo3 540.gif Tumblr nn0tjhvq9M1s71ivzo2 1280.gif Tumblr nn0tjhvq9M1s71ivzo4 500.gif Tumblr nn0tjhvq9M1s71ivzo1 500.gif Steven and Connie fusion 02.gif Steven.gif Amythest and Steven packaing gif.gif Steven flying gif.gif Amythest and Steven on the train gif.gif Amythest in the hole gif.gif Connie saying itadakimasu.gif Marble Madness yes.gif YnRFtBh.gif Rose's Scabbard Animation.GIF Well I think you're pretty great.gif Lion 11.gif 7b8de727b9b75b43b0223d2e913ba160.gif Lion fridge.gif Lion 12.gif Open Book Animation.GIF Open Book Steven's Compliment.gif Wailing_Stone_and_Steven.gif Garnet_sitting_Steven.gif Hold_the_Phone.gif Give_the_phone_to_me.gif Garnet_shaking_Greg's_hand.gif Tumblr nl2i9xyP3u1rkauwdo1 500.gif My sisters.gif Pewey.gif Peridot coming to earth.gif No_such_thing.gif Shield protecting.gif Steven Crystal gem too.gif Go to earth.gif Tumblr nl5zxqh3uZ1rk2rdno3 250.gif Yet Another Jail Break Animation.GIF Ruby and Sapphire fusion 03.gif (Smooch!) Future Vision!.gif Steven Universe Malachite Clip Jail Break.gif Steven_and_Connie_photo_shoot.gif FlashbackRecap.gif Steven's Lament.gif Steven sneaking behind.gif ‎ Steven can't ask Connie.gif Connie part of universe.gif Tumblr inline nlvujrzP6V1rdx6cq.gif Error on Buck's shirt.gif Joy Ride Buck 02.gif Joy Ride Steven 01.gif Joy Ride Steven 02.gif Say Uncle Animation UG Dressed as RQ.GIF Say Uncle Animation Nothing Canon.gif Say Uncle Animation Canon.GIF Say Uncle Gems 02.gif Say Uncle Steven 01.gif Amazement.gif Group Hug.gif This_is_sooo_dumb.gif Sworn to the Sword 002.gif STTS Final Spar01.gif Sworn to the Sword 008.gif Sworn to the Sword 009.gif Sworn to the Sword 011.gif Sworn to the Sword 012.gif Ok.gif Saved from what.gif Not wanted.gif Peri - 5.gif Peri - 6.gif Cluster01.gif Defuse.gif Su-213-3.gif Chille Tid Lapis overcrying.gif Chille Tid Lapis cry ocean.gif Tumblr nq7xb76xFX1tkhqtso2 250.gif Chille tid 1.gif Lapis' water wing in Chille Tid.gif Chille Tid Malachite GO.gif Tumblr nqrvlt0uPd1utk33do1 500.gif Small the5thall.gif Cry For Help Sardonyx 02.gif Cry for Help Squish.gif Sardonyxlaughing.gif Hammersummon.gif After fusion.gif Tumblr nrki1kai7K1sx03a7o1 500.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 07.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 08.gif Cry for Help The Horror.gif Poor Pearl.gif Keystone Motel Square Pizza 2.gif Keystone Motel Sapphire smart as f.gif Keystone Motel Ruby eternal flame baby.gif Embarrassment.gif D9745d642a7de85ce7af9d7d24aab40c.gif Tumblr nrjyhpFhkq1uq8fseo2 400.gif Sparkles.gif Ccc2558e5a2b937666e05fc3214420015.gif Tap.gif Historical Fiction Jamie 01.gif cef7k34980360ef7fc9c4c232f78f49ca.gif Friend Ship Peridot 02.gif 19c433cef5b0f77c9521e30d7ae72b74.gif bf99cde3ff1fa23ac6e1db6db508f33d.gif 6b7c081b499c451cfde5591e1af3b6bd.gif 28fd0d00ece0d8d1eb201359484badc5.gif Periflick2.gif 818e31f1a6d65c506681ef079cb28880.gif Bf99cde3ff1fa23ac6e1db6db508f33d-0.gif 907.gif Tumblr nuhsyl9xo01tau3obo1 1280.gif Nightmare Hospital Gif.gif Tumblr nu6fo3HVBy1uq8fseo1 400.gif Tumblr nuhftpMH8U1tpjn6jo1 540.gif Hospitall.gif Drop_the_bubble.gif Tumblr nui9oh8d7X1qjsh4ro3 1280.gif Tumblr nui9oh8d7X1qjsh4ro4 1280.gif Tumblr nuhnqaZbgf1tl8pdlo1 1280.gif Tumblr nuhnqaZbgf1tl8pdlo2 1280.gif Delivering Mail.gif Delivering Sadie.gif Steven and Barb Dancing.gif 9d9c22d5288480f6745a0c0cf2130d5f.gif Steven mimicking.gif 91a7380b9d292699347b669f49342b47.gif 3bdcb4c88b383a68b06d984bbc19c820.gif Tumblr nwe7p0nMir1uoaih8o2 250.gif Stevenstarwink.gif Tumblr nwe7p0nMir1uoaih8o4 250.gif Tumblr nvkblrvdt61rz6w0do4 1280.gif Dismantling Devices.gif Peridot says That Will Be All.gif Pearl's Purpose.gif Hundreds of Pearls.gif Giant Robot.gif 639.gif Too Far 002.gif Too Far 003.gif Too Far 004.gif Too Far 008.gif Steven banner throw.gif File:Surprise.gif Steven's Birthday.gif Shirt fitting.gif No one suspect.gif Littlestevencrying.gif Garnet being cute.gif Baby Steven crying.gif My power means nothing.gif Conniverse hug.gif Itsapattern.gif This ain't no Campfire Song (Song).gif ICBG.gif It Could've Been Great Animation Dorkly Laughter.gif ICBG (3).gif Oh No You Don't!.gif Message Recieved Animation Perifall.gif Pound that Detonator to the other side of the Solar System!.gif Clodclodclod.gif Star_location.gif Explanation.gif Log_Date_Animation_Thumbs_Up.gif Fighting too Long.gif Being on ship.gif Peridot_Apology.gif Peridot_Any_last_words.gif I_love_you_Peridot.gif Shaking.gif Beach_Summer_Fun_Buddies.gif Lapis_and_Steven_Flying.gif Same Old World Animation Lapis Flying.gif Same Old World Animation Lapis Lazuli.gif Memory Projection.gif Dividing place.gif TV show.gif Lapis_saving_Peri_and_Steven_(Barn_Mates).gif Ruby and Sapphire have an idea!.gif Ruby, plus Sapphire, equals Garnet.gif Hit the Diamond LQ (005).gif Hit the Diamond Roaming Eye Flight.gif Steven Floats LQ (001).gif 14np0w.gif Life is like a Chess game ...too bad this is Checkers!.gif Steven Floats LQ (002).gif Steven floats gif falling.gif As awesome as Garnet is, even she can have an off day.gif Pearl_needs_a_hug.gif Steven_strength.gif Steven_and_Greg_money.gif Greg's_a_millionaire.gif Greg Breaking a Table.gif Greg and Steven thinking about giving Pearl a Suit.gif Pearl and Steven Tap Dance.gif Steven , Greg and Pearl Tears.gif Amethyst_distraction.gif Smiley_running_off.gif Peridot_Happy.gif Peridot_receiving_prize.gif Shorty_Squad.gif Steven_cooking.gif Steven_and_Amethyst_cooking.gif Steven rocket bones.gif You_do_mind.gif It_doesn't_matter.gif Feelings_matter.gif Monster Reunion Happy Steven.gif Monster Reunion Steven says Please.gif Chip Celebration with Steven and Centipeetle.gif Centipeetle Drawing.gif Centipeetle Remembers.gif AASaaasteven.gif AASpulpdrink.gif AASpunch.gif Alone At sea Animation Lapis hug.gif GHstevenfall.gif GHjasperwhy.gif Steven_and_Connie_in_water.gif Steven_and_Connie_in_water_2.gif Steven_and_Connie_in_water_3.gif Giphy (1).gif Steven vs amethyst nod.gif Steven vs Amethyst Fight.gif Steven vs. Ame.gif The Title Card.gif Heeeeere's Bismuth!.gif We now return to Steven Universe.gif Amethyst Likey.gif The Crystal Gems are ready to rumble (except Steven).gif The Gems are getting a little 'Boulder'!.gif We'll miss you, Bismuth.gif We see her again ...one day.gif Everytime I look at the night stars, I'll think of her.gif Amethyst Whiplash Spin Dash.gif Steven and Amethyst fusion 01.gif Jasper what you did.gif Jasper My Diamond.gif Pink Diamond Mention.gif Jasper Full Corruption.gif Timeout_for_rubies.gif Purple Jasper slap a Pearl's butt.gif Small the7thsardonyx.gif Steven_and_Rubies_Flying.gif Steven_flying_off.gif LinearKnobbyBarbet-max-1mb.gif 538.gif 2345.gif Never fear, the Roaming Eye is here!.gif We got you Steven!.gif Here he comes!.gif Steven, how many fingers am I holding up.gif Pearl, Amethyst, let it all out.gif You little rascal.gif I missed you guys.gif We love you, Steven.gif Peridot, you'd make a fortune in ACME products.gif Technology, it's somehow smarter than us.gif Doing the best.gif Ain't she a Stinker.gif It's not over yet!.gif Where's a pair of Rocket Powered Roller Skates when you need them.gif I'm sensing a bubbling pattern here.gif Peridot does not POOF easily.gif Endless suffering.gif Steven and Amethyst fusion 04.gif Buddy's book nope lion.gif Buddy's book animation.gif Stevonnie Fusion Dance1.gif Mindful Education Butterflies.gif Butterflies in my Stomach.gif Mindful Education Fall 1.gif Mindful Education Fall 2.gif Onion Future Prediction.gif Onion Future Prediction 2.gif Future Vision Kiss.gif Pearl getting attention.gif LOOOBC Driving To Concert01.gif Steven_Noticing.gif New Pearl.gif Steven_Scared.gif Last One Out of Beach City Credits.gif Disguise.gif Disguise_2.gif Onion_and_Steven_Hug.gif Steven goodbye.gif Steven thanking audience.gif Rose big deal.gif Amethyst dancing.gif Theory confirmed.gif Whenever that is.gif Steven next episode.gif Gem Harvest Animation Lapis Catches veggies.gif Lapis apologizing marriage.gif Up_Top,_Peridot!.gif Corn in the mirror.gif Lapis and Peridot laughing.gif Gem Harvest Animation Lapis flying.gif Weeee.gif Sunset Plane.gif Baby Gem Glow.gif Glow twice.gif Together again.gif She can't.gif She wanted this.gif Baby Steven confused.gif Baby Steven reaching out.gif Baby Steven scared and crying.gif Lots of mistakes.gif Mistakes.gif Clothing Styles.gif Animation studio.gif The rubies gets hit by Roaming Eye.gif Don't be such a Baby! You wanted to be a Pancake!.gif Steven is high.gif Steven Crying (Adventures Through Light Distortion).gif Getting the lowdown from Sapphire.gif Ugh! How do you open this Stupid Door!.gif Cannonball.gif Steven punches Greg.gif The chase.gif Hair.gif Here they come1.gif Oh no you don't.gif You two are in BIG trouble.gif We still love her.gif Thinking of her.gif What's the use of feeling 2.gif This is gonna be Good!.gif -FamethystForLife.gif Keep your mouth shut.gif That Will Be All.gif Pause.gif Pause2.gif Macaroni.gif Steven_Universe,_you_blockhead!.gif Thumbs up.gif Nice to meet you.gif Steven and Rose meeting.gif Rose appears.gif Hugging Rose.gif Disappearing.gif Steven in the rain.gif Goodbye, Mom.gif Don't say rock people.gif Steven ties his shirt.gif He's back.gif Amethyst impression.gif Really good.gif Gems jumping.gif Wind.gif Gems call me that.gif Mom's name.gif Relatable.gif Everything to me.gif Tiger and Puma hug.gif Lapis gets angry with Navy.gif Sleep2.gif Gems love Dirt.gif LapisLaughingS4E20.gif Running through desert.gif Destiny.gif Opening door.gif Rose's landfill.gif Who's Nora.gif Mom and Sister.gif Are you my dad.gif A gem.gif Find my dad.gif Everyone drawing.gif I like me.gif I love you.gif Fighting Topaz.gif Sharing feelings.gif Awful small and mean.gif Topaz without Topaz.gif Someone between us.gif Give you a hug.gif Sharing feelings.gif What did you think was going to happen.gif Time to execute.gif Blue Pearl drawing.gif Steven facing Blue Diamond.gif Blue Diamond Blue Sadness.gif The Trial Animation comfort.gif One of you.gif Carried away.gif Rutile twins.gif Six gems.gif No heartbeat.gif Steven crying.gif How many gems.gif Holding Lars.gif tear falling.gif Lars resurrected.gif High fiving again.gif Steven and Lars hug.gif Hi Steven.gif I'm back.gif Family hugs.gif 20171112_220200.gif 20171112_222235.gif 20171111_204838.gif 20171111_210431.gif Shapeshifting into Pink.gif All this way.gif Mom was Pink Diamond.gif Bismuth returns.gif Third option now.gif Did you Bismuth me.gif Steven officiating wedding.gif Rupphire kiss and Garnet returns.gif Blueangry.gif Do it for me.gif Who i am.gif Diamond hands.gif It's you.gif And Blue can you please stop crying I can't see.gif|"And Blue, can you please stop crying? I can't see." Just past these 'pink pyramids'.gif Lifting legs.gif White diamond appears.gif Hello Starlight.gif Everyone is relieved.gif Welcome home.gif Familiar - Pebbles greeting Steven.gif Familiar - Whispering figures on wall.gif Call me lasagna.gif Break her.gif Pink Lasagna.gif Familiar - Steven creating a Pebble.gif Familiar - The Pebbles dressing up Steven.gif Familiar - Steven dressed up like Pink Diamond.gif Together Alone - Steven juggling.gif Together Alone - Yellow Diamond's neck.gif Together Alone - Steven vomits Rose's hair.gif Together Alone - Steven greeting the Gems.gif Together Alone - Steven and Connie dancing.gif StevenDiamondRose-Switch.gif StecenDiamondRose-Distressed.gif First obsidian fusion scene.gif Second obsidian fusion scene.gif Third obsidian fusion scene.gif Crystal gems fusing.gif Oh, Starlight, what are you doing crawling in here.gif White Removing Steven's Gem.gif Steven's Gem Reforms.gif 97D8AAC4-0CC5-4493-A507-FAB6592D3F97.gif Steven Reunited 1.gif Steven Reunited 2.gif Steven Reunited 3.gif CGs Reunite After Fight.gif Off Colors Meet Lion.gif Steven and Water Bear.gif Healed Corruption and Diamonds.gif All CGs CYM.gif Change Your Mind Ending.gif 166dd5e137554123ad856a4a5e16a4e5.gif Рендеры Steven.png Steven_Rocks!.png Steven_Universe_-_With_Weapon3.png Steven with Gem.png Steven quartz universe by stevenquartzuniverse-d7pxix0.png Steven Special Pose.png Steven Shield.png Toddler Steven.png en:Steven Universe (character)/Gallery/Other Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей